Love Bug
by Simply Brooke
Summary: Kogan love: so sweet you will get cavities...Happy Valentine's Day! One-Shot. Fluffy goodness!


**A/N: **_Happy Valentine's Day! Hope everyone is enjoying this fine day, even if you are not romantically involved. Just remember this day is about being with the ones you love. At least, that's how I look at it!_

_So, anyways, I thought that I would spread my V-Day joy through fanfiction, writing a one-shot involving Kogan. It is my first one-shot for BTR, as well as, my first Valentine's Day orientated story…so this should be fun!_

_Like the summary states, this is pure fluff, not much plot behind it. It's just meant to be cute, fun, and full of love._

_So, enjoy! _**-2/14/11-**

**

* * *

**

**Love Bug**

**

* * *

**

"Happy Valentine's Day, Logie!" Kendall declared, smiling wide at the young man sitting before him; presenting him with a neatly wrapped package, decorated with ribbons and a bow.

It was heart shaped.

Logan happily retrieved the gift from the blonde. "Kendall, you have already gotten me a Valentine's Day present…"

Logan unwrapped the gift, revealing what appeared to be a box of assorted chocolates.

"I know I already got you that book, but I thought, since it was Valentine's Day, I should get you something Valentine's Day-e." Kendall explained, as Logan nodded.

"Thank you," Logan said leaning into the blonde, kissing him softly on the lips.

For the past five months, Kendall and Logan have been somewhat of an item; finally steeping outside of the boundaries of "just friends". It was the couple's first Valentine's, and so they decided to spend it in the park, with a little picnic.

Logan smiled one more at his boyfriend, before turning his attention towards the box of chocolates. His smile faded.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked, panic creeping into his voice.

Logan looked up at him, "Oh, nothing." It was obvious he was lying; no matter how hard he was trying to hide it.

"It's the chocolate isn't it?" Kendall assumed, letting out a heavy sigh. "I knew it. I shouldn't have gotten them. I just thought since it was Valentine's Day, and they are kind of the mascot for this holiday, I would…"

Logan stopped him, "No, it's not the chocolates; they're great actually…"

"Then, what is it?"

"I…I just feel bad. You got me the box of chocolates, and the book I wanted. You even organized this great picnic," Logan began, gesturing to the blanket underneath the couple, with the assortment of lunch food resting on top. Kendall waited patiently for his point. "And well, all I got you was a stupid love bug."

"Hey," Kendall began, reaching for the stuffed bug gift. "I love my little love bug!"

Logan smiled faintly, "Yeah, well, my gift is crap compared to what you have gotten me."

"Logan," Kendall scolded, staring at the brunette, who challenged his stare.

"What?"

"It's not about the present," Kendall stated. "Valentine's Day, heck love, isn't about the gifts you give. It's about who you are with. You didn't have to get me anything at all; and I would have been happy. Just as long as I get spend it with you."

"Really?"

Kendall nodded, "Of course, silly. I love you; and I love my love bug because it came from you."

Logan's face lit up, smiling from ear to ear. Logan shifted his body, scooting closer towards Kendall, resting his shoulder against his boyfriend's. "Thanks Kendall…I love you too."

Kendall just smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day, Logie."

Logan moved his head in closer to the blonde, before swiftly stealing a kiss: "You too. It will be happy as long as I'm with you…"

With those words, Logan adjusted his body, lying down across the picnic blanket, resting his head on Kendall's leg.

Kendall just smiled, looking down at the brunette, placing his hand on the side of Logan's face: "Same here."

The End…

* * *

**A/N: **_Oh my, it's too sweet, we are all going to have cavities! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this short little one-shot…like I said, not much too it, just romantic and sweet._

_Anyways, Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! Spread the love! _**-2/14/11-**


End file.
